FanFiction Discovered!
by animalfur1212
Summary: In which Kimi is disturbed, Emily fangirls, and Owen is very confused.


It was a regular Thursday at Twin Branches High School. Emily and Kimi were web surfing for a project in English. For the project, they had to write an original story, so they were researching other people's stories for ideas.

"Hey Kimi, this one looks good. . It's a website where a bunch of people write stories about their favorite fandoms. Should I click the link?"

"Sure. Anything to help us get this project over with."

Emily open the page and they both look at the list of books, animes, games, etc. Kimi points at one on the screen.

"Click _Surviving High School._ That sounds dramatic." They click the link and look at the stories they find.

"Is that-"

"I think so."

"And that other one-"

"Yeah."

"Are these all about people at our school?"

"Hard to say."

They scroll down a little more. Emily takes one look at the featured pairing and loses it.

"SARA AND CAMERON? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHO WROTE THAT ONE?"

"Some person with the username **animalfur1212. **That's a weird name. Oh look, here's one about you and Ben! Something about the two of you in a closet. Let's read it."

Five minutes later, Ben and Owen come into the library. They see the girls and head over to them just in time to see Kimi slap her hands over her eyes and yell "Do they rate these stories?"

"What stories?" Owen asks. Since Kimi was so disturbed, Emily answered him.

"The stories we're reading on . Some of them are pretty hard core." Ben looks doubtful.

"I bet they aren't _that _bad."

"Well not all of them are. But the one we're reading right now is about how you and I get locked in a closet together and _do things_." She says, giving him a look for emphasis on what she's implying.

"Oh."

"Why are you on Fanfiction, anyway?" Owen asks.

"We have to write an original story for English and we were looking for ideas."

"No. I meant why are there stories about you?"

"Oh, I don't know. There's stories on here about a lot of people we know. Kimi, you look like you're having a stroke. Say something!"

"Okay. This story is gross. Why are you still reading it?"

"Because I like it."

"Why?"

"Fanfiction me is a lot more flexible than I am! And her stamina is a lot better, too."

Kimi gags.

"Please _never _say _anything_ like that again. As far as I'm concerned, you're a nun, got it?"

"Sure thing, _Mom_."

Owen intervenes before Kimi can reply. "So, there are stories about other people we know? Who?"

"Hector and Amanda, Sam and Colt, Sam and Spencer, Sam and Nick, Owen and Paige, Wes and Autumn, Colt and Denni, Zoe and Howard, Zach and Hannah, Sara and Nick, and Sara and Cameron. There's a couple about Jessica, but not shipping her with anyone." Kimi says as she scrolls through the list. She glances over at Emily, who made a face at Sara being mentioned. "Who's having a stroke now? I thought you were over that."

"Nope."

"Okay then. Let's read one. Owen, Ben, you guys can read too if you want."

"Okay."

"Sure."

Kimi clicks on one about Sara and Nick. All four of them look at the screen. After they finish reading, Emily shakes her head.

"That was disgusting. I almost puked."

"Oh c'mon! it was sweet."

"It was nauseating, and they write me in as Sara's lame baby sister that just gets her diet cokes and cheers her on."

"You're only saying that because it's your sister."

"Yeah. So?"

"_So_ quit it. Now let's read one about Sara and Cameron."

After that one, Kimi, Ben, and Owen look weirded out, but Emily just looks horrified. The other three prepare themselves for a grossed out rant, but all they get is "Oh my God. I think I ship them." They stare at her.

"You can't" Kimi finally says.

"Why not?"

"They're not cannon."

"Let's make our project a story about how they get married and have babies!" Emily squeals excitedly as she clicks a bunch of stuff on the screen.

"No let's not. What are you doing?"

"Getting an account on Fanfiction so I can write my own stories about them."

Kimi turns to the boys. "If anyone asks, _she_ clicked the website link on Google." Then she runs out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Owen calls after her while Ben attempts to pry Emily away from the computer.

"To warn Cameron! When Emily fangirls, she fangirls _bad!_"

The End


End file.
